transfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Seacons (TF2017)
The Seacons of The Transformers (2017 TV Series). Bio The six Seacons are the Decepticons' undersea combat specialists. They all transform into mechanical beasts resembling (more or less) aquatic life forms from Earth. The six combine into the super warrior Piranacon. Members *Snaptrap (Robin Atkin Downes) - Seacon Leader. He transformers into a mechanical tortoise and forms Piranacon's torso *Nautilator (Nolan North) - Underwater Excavations. He transforms into a mechanical lobster and forms Pirancon's right arm *Overbite (Lex Lang) - Undersea Terminator. He transforms into a mechanical land shark and forms Piranacon's jawbreaker cannon *Seawing (Johnny Yong Bosch) - Underea Reconnaissance. He transforms into a mechanical bipedal manta ray and forms Piranacon's left arm *Skalor (Neil Ross) - Amphibious Assault. He transforms into a mechanical "land coelacanth" and forms Piranacon's right arm *Tentakil (Roger Craig Smith) - Underwater Demolitions. He transforms into a bipedal squid monster and forms Pirancon's left leg History The Seacons were summoned to Earth by Shockwave, who had them put their undersea abilities to use fortifying the Decepticons' sub-aquatic island headquarters. Outfitted with Earth modes by Shockwave, the Seacons were going about their task when they met with their first challenge, which also proved to be one of their greatest—they were ordered to defend the island against the insane, time-travelling future Decepticon, Galvatron. The Seacons gave a good account of themselves, merging into Piranacon for extra power, but ultimately, the team was defeated by their stronger adversary, only for Galvatron to reveal that he had not planned an attack at all, merely wishing to talk. Now, however, he claimed that Shockwave had made an enemy of him—although it was all part of a plan to destabilise his leadership. |Enemy Action| Seeking a weapon that could truly combat Galvatron, Shockwave sought out the former Decepticon leader, Megatron, who had been missing in action for some time. When what was believed to be his body (but was, in actuality, a clone of him) was located in the River Thames by entrepreneur Richard Branson, Overbite was dispatched with some of the Decepticon jets to bring the body to Shockwave. |Salvage| Following this, the Seacons departed Shockwave's service and joined with Ratbat, the leader of the primary Earth-based Decepticon force. Ratbat had relocated the Decepticons’ island base to the Florida Keys, disguising it as a holiday resort named "Club Con" to allow the Seacons to search the seabed for a sunken pirate ship, the treasure chest of which contained an Autobot data disk. The recovery mission was successful, but the tapes were then stolen by the Autobot Blaster, and the holidaymakers on the island had their peace and quiet rudely interrupted as the Seacons erupted from the ocean and attacked, searching for Blaster. In the ensuing battle, Blaster sent the tapes back to the depths of the oceans, encouraging the Seacons to call off the attack and head after them. |Club Con| Trivia Changes *Overbite was called Jawbreaker in his debut appearance from Enemy Action!, as well as Salvage! *Overbite's beast mode limbs were missing in Salvage! *The medic of the Nemesis (who disappeared for years after the start of the series) replaces Snaptrap's role in Salvage! *The data disk in Club Con! was originally two mini-cassettes both representing Grand Slam & Raindance. Category:Articles by Trachodon56 Category:Groups Category:Seacons Category:The Transformers (2017 TV Series)